Sailor Moon Modern Warfare 4
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Sailors lived in peace after defeating Galaxia. But now, a new enemy, not like others, rises. Sailor Moon and the Sailor's new enemy is the Neo Nazi Empire, under the command of Ethan. Will the scouts stop them? Or will Nazi prevails!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Sailor Moon MW4  
>Deleif Steiner's Revenge<br>Introduction

On the next day as the Sailor Scouts lived in peace after defeating their enemy, Sailor Galaxia, Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh, and Hotaru Tomoe were walking through the amusement park. As they walked on a peaceful day, Ethan Hudson, a disabled orphan, was sitting alone when he lost his family a year ago. Hotaru turns to Amara and the girls to take Ethan with them, adopting him. As they talked, Amara agrees. Amara came up to him and asked, "Ethan! You can come with us! We'll be glad to adopt you!" As Ethan turned his face towards her, he smirked, "No I will not!" Amara confided, "But hey! We're sorry about your family though." Ethan then mouthed, "Well good! You all should be! Because I'll never forgive you, cause' you're an arrogant, caring about just the world, not me or anyone!" Amara understood his feelings, knowing that he was angered towards her. Ethan got up and walks away. But, Amara catches up and puts her hands onto him. Amara nodded, "Hey! I understand about what you're going through! Just come with us!" Ethan turned and punches her in her face. "I WILL NOT COME WITH YOU! AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, STUPID ARROGANT!" When watching what happened, Michelle told Ethan, "Ethan! She told you that she's sorry about your family! Why did you do that?" Ethan retorted, "WELL, ARE YOU GOING TO BE LIKE HER AS AN MOST COLD-BLOODED ARROGANT?" When taking it as an insult, Michelle said to him, "No I'm not! Why would you think that?" Trista exclaimed, "Well, I know-" Ethan shouted to Trista, "BUTT OUT! BOTH YOU AND HOTARU!" So the girls did as they said. Ethan then continues, "It's because of people like you, Things back then should've happened in the first place! But what's you cared the most? Either yours, Earth's, or other lives? Well I guest that you choose to protect the world to sacrifice everyone's lives ever since! GET THE PICTURE?" When understanding what he said to them, Michelle and Amara realizes that he was angered of them. Michelle nodded, "It's true! Well...I mean, we were trying to..." "Trying to what?" Ethan smirked. Michelle took a deep breath and stated, "...Well, our mission is to protect the world from anyone, even our enemies! That's why we want to keep the world safe!" Ethan then smiled, "Yeah, Exactly! That's the answer I've been looking for! It's because you made me this way!" Trista then asked, "Well, why did you want us to answer that? And why did you hate us?" Ethan then exclaimed, "For me, I would consider yourselves hostile! And I want you all to get out of the lives you claimed! And never come back ever again!" The girls were shocked to hear what he said in front of them. As they felt numb of what he said, Ethan turns away and never looks back. Amara then catches up to him, not angry at him. She said to him as she gets her hand onto his shoulder, "Ethan! Please come-" Ethan then crabs onto her arm and twisted it. Ethan then yelled, "LISTEN TO ME, YOU LOW-LIFE LIFE TAKER! i WILL NOT BE YOUR TOOL! AND IF YOU GUYS WANT THE WORLD TO BE SAFE, THEN I'LL BE THE ONE DO IT FOR YOU!" As he lets go of Amara's arm, Amara asked him, "Like how?" Ethan then smirked with an evil smile, "I'll create a new empire without any wars, commanding armies, and to teach those who make mistakes from the past and to the present! I'll make them all pay the price, if it means to kill them all!" When knowing what he said, Amara and the girls gasped, knowing that he's taking the blame on them and the other people that makes mistakes like they do. As Ethan walks away, he finishes, "I'll give you a warning: If you dare get in my way, you'll be the ones going to suffer the consequences." Ethan walks away, never looked back, not even saying nothing to Hotaru, knowing that she'll not be going with him. But he thought next time he see her, he'll do what ever he can to force her onto his side.


	2. Chapter 2 Hotaru Chase and Kidnapped

Sailor Moon MW4  
>Detleif Steiner's Revenge<br>Hotaru chase and Kidnapped

As the year has gone by, Hotaru Tomoe was walking her way back to Amara's House. She was depressed since Ethan wasn't around anymore, knowing how he felt towards his family's death. She knows that he wanted to get close to her, feeling what she'd wanted is to be with him as well. Just as Hotaru's half way to Amara's house, she had a feeling that she's being watched, as she turn back and saw a guy in a mask and a camoflouged uniform following her. She wounders what he wants, as she ignores him. But, the guy's still following her. Hotaru then walks alittle bit quick to get away from him. But the guy then peases quicker to her. Hotaru then turns to him and asked, "What do you want?" But the guy didn't answer, as he gets closer to her. Hotaru then reacts, sprinting away from him. The guy then started to chase her down. What Hotaru didn't realize, the guy was chasing her, is Ethan. As Ethan ran to get to her, he was angered to keep her away from Amara, Michelle, and Trista. Hotaru then turns to the alley trying to lose him. As the chase went on, Hotaru's energy was almost depleaded, puttin her in a dismay. She shouted, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!" As Hotaru ran and slows down to the end of the alley, she turns back. Ethan wasn't there anymore. Hotaru then relaxes, as she calls Amara. As she got hold of Amara's number, she was desperate for calling for help from Amara. Amara then aswered, "Hotaru, what's wrong?" Hotaru then sighed with terror, "Amara! The guy in a mask was chasing me for some reason! I need you to pick me up quick!" As Amara knows the situation, she then gasped, knowing that she's in danger. She then stuttered, "Hold on! We're on your way!" Amara hangs up, as Hotaru sits down on a bench to take a rest from the chase that she'd never experienced before. Just as moment went by, she looks for Amara's car. Suddenly, Ethan(Still in the mask) leaps at her, wrapping around her breast. Hotaru gasped for breath, feeling a little amount of pain from being grabbed onto her breast for the first time. "Ugh..." She sighed. Hotaru the shrugged while trying to break free, "Let go of me, pervert!" But the guy still grasp onto her breast harder. Ethan then pulls out the needle full of sleeping medicine, as he said to her, "Good night, bitch!" As Hotaru heard the voice she'd recognized, Ethan then injects the slapping medicine, putting her out unconcious. Just as Ethan lets go of her, the red van pulls up to them. The van door opens, revealing a group of mercenaries. One soldier nodded, "Sir! We got information data from the US military microframe computer! You got the girl you wanted?" Ethan then took of the mask and sighed, "Yes! And excellent work, Dante! Let's see how the US military would see the new era that we shall create!" He turns to unconcious Hotaru, thought of his ideals to create a new world order, would prove the Sailor Scout wrong. He asked the mercenary, "What's the report on our pay check?" The Merc answered, "They'll be here until tomorrow! In the mean time, we have to get out of here before people would find out what's going on!" Just as Ethan left the note with his mask, he puts Hotaru in the van, and Amara's white car shows up. Ethan orders the driver to move out, and drove off with the US information and Hotaru. As Amara got to where Hotaru was suppost to be, she looks around desperately, worring of her safety. Just as Michelle looks around, she told Amara when she found the letter and the mask, "Amara! I think I found something! It's a note and a mask that someone left behind!" Just as Michelle reade the letter out loud, the girls gasped in horror, knowing that they were to late to rescue Hotaru. But, what they knew on the letter they found out, was from the unknown enemy group that called themselves, the Crimson Knights: The group of Mercenaries from the US military and Japanese Civilains.

Soundtrack:  
>1. Woe Is Me - Fame Over Demise<br>2. Woe Is Me - Vengeance  
>3. I See Stars - Filth Friends Unite<br>4. I See Stars - The Common Hours II  
>5. I The Breather - Bruised And Broken<br>6. Make Me Famous - Make It Precious  
>7. Asking Alexandria - Morte Et Dabo<br>8. Veil Of Maya - Vicious Circles  
>9. Betraying The Martyrs - Tapestry Of Me<br>10. Palisades - Disclosure  
>11. Asking Alexandria - To The Stage<br>12. I See Stars - NZT48  
>13. I See Stars - Mystery Wall<br>14. Upon A Burning Body - Sin City  
>15. Attack Attack! - Smokahontas<p> 


End file.
